secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Gaffar Belar
History He joined SL in the year 2008. The first thing he did upon joining was to try and learn how to build. After getting help in an Orientation Island, he built a school, using the real life Information he had about it. After he built the school, he began searching for guns and vehicles to make an army, to be called AXE. It survived 2 weeks, and the members were active for that time. Gaffar left the group due to being discontent with the group and joined SSLA-Z. He was in SSLA-Z for 2 months, during the summer. The highest rank that he achieved was Cabo (E-3). He was the most active member of SSLA-Z. After seeing how SSLA-Z was a dramatic army, with a lot of internal real life/SL conflict, he left the group and joined Merczateers. Gaffar achieved the rank E-6 after months of work and received the M.F.A role shortly thereafter. As M.F.A Gaffar made the Aux.Staff. After the rank of E-6 he was promoted to the rank of W.O. (Warrant Officer), 1 more rank and he was going to be Léytenant (Lieutenant). He got reported by some people who didn't want him as Officer, almost a month later he got promoted to Léytenant. As Officer he achieved the 2IC role of Support class and gave the M.F.A role to Delila Shippe and Vorlon Baxton Gaffar Belar ended resigning on the 29/8/2009. His total active service within the Merczateers being 1 year and 2 months. When he left he sent out a notice with his resignation notecard where he gave all his opinions about how the group changed to worse. After 2 months as citizen gaffar Belar joined Vanguard. After 1 month in VG, he decided to leave and came back to his previous life under citizenship. gaffar Belar was during 2 months a citizen/civilian in a few militaries. He was living in Hadri City (Dorien). During his citizenship he wrote the guide for his favourite game in SL named "Shoot the Noob". Gaffar also started a project named Project Union but it got canceled when a few armys started the Anvil Colaction, after that Gaffar was out of SL for some time. One day Bicket Burt'asked Gaffar if he wanted to join a new army that he was going to start. Gaffar accepted and helped building weapons and helping in the sim build. The army project got posposed to 2011 due to economic problems. Gaffar helped financing the group "Grim Troops" until it closed. After "Grim Troops", Gaffar started to work on a new store named APEX Armaments. This new store had the objective to feature more addons and effects than the previous store Warhead Industries, which was back in 2009 next to Behemot Branner. The new store features a whole new scripting and fully mesh products to the customers. Gaffar's best quote concerning both stores is the following one: "''If you want it for combat and cheap, then Warhead Industries products are what you are searching, but if you want sexy stuff with more features, then APEX Armaments is what you are searching". Nowadays Gaffar works on a new project at his main store, Curriculum Vitae Merczateers * '''Max. Rank: Léytenant (Lieutenant, O-1) * Roles: ''' -Support 2IC -Support roster -Ex-MFA (Mercz. Forces Advisor) -Auxiliary Staff Admin -Certified Recruiter -Certified P1 Instructor -Certified P2 Instructor * '''Class: Support, Kommissariat. * Joined: 22/7/2008 * Resigned: 29/8/2009 *'Merits:' -Battle Proficiency Class Three -Battle Proficiency Class Two -Battle Proficiency Class One -Dress and Appearance Merit -Good Conduct Merit -Defense Proficiency Merit -Breach Merit -Appreciation Merit -Character Merit -Medic Merit -Assault Proficiency -Melee Proficiency Merit -Gadgeteer Merit -Drill Instructor Merit -Infantry Distinction Merit -Dedication Merit -The Iron Overture Merit -Activity Merit -Recruitment Merit -Commander Merit -Unity Merit -Merczateer Marvel Merit -Financial Merit -Epic Merit Vanguard * Max. Rank: NCO-3, M-4(Haupttruppführer) and C-2(Enforcer) * Roles: (Unoficial: Wrote P1,P3 and PP system guides) *'Class:' Mannschaften, Marauder, MilitarPolitzai * Joined: '21/10/09 *'Resigned: 22/11/09 *'Merits:' -Exam Merit I -Exam Merit II -Progression -Training -Marauder Certified Grim Troops *'Max. Rank': Harbinger. *'Roles': Zerberus Squad Overseer. *'Joined': 26/08/10 *'Resigned': 27/07/11 (Group closed) Outside of duty G-M-R-X Gaffar Belar is one of the 4 managers of GMRX (Gaffar, Murdoc, Rubik, Xarly) GMRX is a military shop. More info contact with Gaffar Belar. GMRX Youtube account Industries Gaffar Belar is one of the 2 managers of WI (Warhead Industries). The store was created by gaffar Belar and Behemot Branner . Nowadays the store is owned by gaffar Belar . Armaments Gaffar Belar is the manager and only owner of APEX (APEX Armaments). The store was created thanks to the inspiration of Gen Scientist. Garm Garm (Gaffar's armoy). Gaffar's armory is the definition for the weapons created by gaffar Belar. Garm used to sell weapons, high definition textures and gun sounds to: Shops, individuals, armies... Weapons Weapons made by Garm *MAC-10 (Sold to Ayatora Slade) *Silver and black M29s (Sold to Ayatora Slade) *Steyr TMP (Sold to Ayatora Slade) *Barrett .50 Rifle (Gived to Handyman) *M3 Shotguns (Gived to Handyman) *MAT-49 (Sold to Aest Coba) *Sniper Bolt Rifle of TF2 (Gived to Altier Verwood) *UZI (Sold to Aest Coba) *Micro UZI (Sold to Aest Coba) *M4A1 (Sold to Aest Coba) *Syntetic AK-101 (Sold to Aest Coba) *Syntetic M-14 (Sold to Aest Coba) *TT33 Tokarev (Gived to Ayatora Slade) *RPG-32 (Gived to Ayatora Slade) *PP-90 (Gived to Ayatora Slade) *Beretta M9 (Gived to IX Legion) *Five-Seven (Gived to 'Ayatora Slade') *MP5A3 (Gived to Ayatora Slade) *Morita MK1 (Not textured / Gived to Carlla Magic) *Walter PPK (Sold to Ayatora Slade) *Desert Eagle .50 (Gived to Billyjoe Benoir) *Type-85 (Gived to Billyjoe Benoir) *Kriss Super V (Sold to Clix Diesel) *Silver SG220 (Gived to Billyjoe Benoir) *M93 Raffica (Gived to Hiro Ketsugo) *TOZ194 (Gived to Ayatora Slade) *MP5SD (Warhead Industries) *M16A4 (Warhead Industries) *Beretta 92 (Updated version of the M9) (Warhead Industries) *AUG H-BAR (Warhead Industries) *FABARM SDASS (Warhead Industries) *RPG-7 (Warhead Industries) *MAC-11 (Warhead Industries) *AK-47 (Warhead Industries) *RPK-74 (AK-47 variation) (Warhead Industries) *Taurus .44 Revolver (Warhead Industries) *M82 Barrett (Warhead Industries) *M4 Patriot (Sold to Billyjoe Benoir) *SCAR-H (Black) (Warhead Industries) *Black Arrow Rifle (Sold to Rendy Miles) *HK416 (Sold to Asceaus Rage) *UMP.45 (Warhead Industries) *G36C (Sold to Nacky Bondar) *Glock 18 (Warhead Industries) *Glock 38 (Sold to Silver Hawk Company) *Star Z-84 (Warhead Industries) *NGM Flamethrower (Warhead Industries) *AK-74U (Warhead Industries) *S&W .357 Revolver (Sold to cobain86 Dryke) *H&K USP.45 (Warhead Industries) *WA2000 (Warhead Industries) *Micro UZI (New model) (Sold to Combateer Chun) *Desert Eagle (Updated version) (Sold to cobain86 Dryke) *TT33 Tokarev (New model) (Sold to Kitsune Fisseux '''and Warhead Industries') *MK22 ('Warhead Industries') *PPSH 41 ('Warhead Industries') *MP28 ('Warhead Industries') *MP40/41 ('Warhead Industries') *Walther P38 ('Warhead Industries') *STG44 ('Warhead Industries') *MP5 (Models "K", "SD","N" and "A5") ('Warhead Industries') *M1 Garand ('Warhead Industries') *M14 ('Warhead Industries') *AK-47 HD (''Updated AK-47) (Warhead Industries) Gaffar's avatars: During all his life in SL Gaffar has always tried to keep an avatar for months, or even a year. Usually as time passes he makes his avatar look older and older, until he starts a new one. His first avatar was a noob one with a freebie skin, almost 2 meters tall with some muscle. Once he had funds in his L$ balance he bought a skin and a moustache, a bald avatar with a brown/black moustache, that avatar was used for 4 months. In Mercz he kept modding that avatar until he bought an old man skin with a grey beard, as time went he bought a white beard and keep modding it until the avatar had 1 year of life. Once the old man skin got stolen by copybotters, gaffar changed to a Blue cat Avatar while he was making his own skin. Once he made his skin he kept modding it and added a moustache (lot of people compared it with the resemblance of Hitler's moustache) in the time he added an eyepatch (as he wanted one for his RL eye problem). He usually uses the Blue cat avatar during his big avatar changes, when he re-does the human avatar or is making a big modification. For a while he used a Turian avatar, until he finished his new skin. Nowadays he's Human. Gaffar's favorite quotes: "I decide who is a jew." -Herman Göring "I'm only responsable to god and histoy." -Francisco Franco "If you tell a big enough lie and tell it frequently enough, it will be believed." -Adolf Hitler "Difficulty is the excuse history never accepts." -Edward R. Murrow "A nation is a society united by a delusion about its ancestry and by common hatred of its neighbours." -William Ralph Inge "It is lamentable, that to be a good patriot one must become the enemy of the rest of mankind." -Voltaire "An unjust peace is better than a just war." -Marcus Tullius Cicero "Civilization is unbearable, but it is less unbearable at the top." -Timothy Leary Category:People